When Did Our Light Turn From Green To Red
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: Chris and Peyton Oneshot


Author's Note: So I saw this video on youtube and it just gave me the idea for this oneshot. If you want to watch the video just place /watch?vwz3p9FU-9xE after youtube dot com

* * *

**_When Did Our Light Turn From Green To Red?_**

Another night and they were lying in bed doing the same thing, making up after the fight they'd had earlier that day. Peyton closed her eyes and thought about earlier in the day when she'd entered the record shop to put up flyers. Of course he had to make some stupid sexist comment that she didn't even remember anymore but it didn't matter, he'd said it just to piss her off and low and behold it had worked. She quickly tried to push it out of her mind. They had just _made up_ and thinking about it now would only make her angry again so she rolled onto her side and tried to sleep.

The next day she sat, with Haley, at Tric waiting for Chris to show up for his audition. He was late as usual. "Oh well now I have something new to be pissed for." She mumbled quietly to herself. A few minutes later he made his grand entrance and began to play and all Peyton could do was stare at him in contempt.

"Peyton I wasn't even ten minutes late!" Chris yelled once they had gotten back to their apartment. Seeing the tears well up in her eyes he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry babe, really I am. I love you."

Peyton tried to blink back her tears as he smiled.

Later in the afternoon Chris went to the studio to record some demos so instead of sitting around their apartment all afternoon Peyton decided to visit Brooke. When she reached Brooke's she noticed Felix's car in the drive way. It wasn't that she hated Felix, he was ok and he made Brooke happy but he did tend to stick his nose other people's business.

"He's isn't good for you P. Sawyer. You two fight _all_ the time." Brooke said having taken the opportunity to downgrade Chris first chance she got.

"Yeah that guy's a jackass. You need to kick him to the curb." Felix said walking into the room wearing just a towel, he had obviously been listening to the girls conversation from down the hall.

Peyton thought back to the first time she and Chris had fought. It had been about two days after they first starting dating. Shouldn't that have been a clue, who fights two days into a relationship?

Seeing the frown on Peyton's face Brooke assumed it was from Felix's blunt comment. "Ok this is girl time you need to get out!" Brooke said pushing Felix from the kitchen. Peyton ignored the two as her thoughts continued on that night three months ago. God had it only been three months? It seemed like so much longer. She quickly grabbed her keys and left while Brooke was still throwing Felix into the back bedroom.

After driving for a little while Peyton finally found herself at Tric. She got out of her car and slowly walked over to the steps and sat down. Everyone Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, hell even Felix told her that Chris was bad news. Her mind wondered to a month ago when she walked in on Chris and Haley. He'd been on top of Haley _tickling_ her when she walked in. Oh it was completely innocent he'd said but Peyton response to that was a very loud "Go to hell!" Followed a quickly slam of the door.

The more she thought about it the angrier she got until she picked herself up, threw herself into her car and drove like hell back to their apartment.

Chris was sitting on the couch mindless flipping through the channels on the TV when Peyton stormed in. She yelled at him for everything she could think of. How he never told her he loved her just to mean it, he always said it after they'd fought and he needed something to get back in her good graces. And how he was never home and always out at parties flirting with other people. Finally he had enough and walked out of the apartment, if he was going to get yelled at for flirting with other women then he was actually going to do what he was accused of.

Walking into the record shop he saw Haley looking though the CD's and made his way over to her.

"This is a good album." He said taking it from her and in turn scaring the hell out of her.

"What do you want Chris? Shouldn't you be torturing Peyton or something."

"Aw don't be mean Haley it doesn't suit you." Chris said stepping closer to her. As he did he thought about the first time he'd met Peyton. He was standing in this very spot and Peyton was where Haley stood. She'd looked so beautiful that day he knew then that he'd have her. He smiled at the thought then quickly left Haley standing there completely confused. He had to talk to Peyton.

On the way back to the apartment he thought of all the fights he'd had with Peyton. All the almost break-ups and really great make ups. He truly did love her and he was going to tell her that as soon as he saw her. No matter what happened in the past they had a future _together_ and he was going to make less volatile.

He reached their apartment in record time and quickly ran up the stairs to see her but when he opened the front door the slight that he saw wasn't a pleasant one. Peyton, _his Peyton_, was sitting in Nathan Scott's lap. The look of shock on his face was evident. Peyton, seeing this, quickly got up and apologized.

"Chris! Oh this isn't what it looks like!"

Chris stood a second longer then quickly left the apartment. He checked into a motel for the night and threw himself on the bed. After a few minutes of frustratingly staring at the ceiling trying to get the image of Nathan and Peyton out of his head he got up and opened the door intending to go to his car to get his guitar. Instead Peyton was standing there, arm raised just about to knock.

"The manager told me what room you were in." She said sheepishly.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk Chris."

He stepped aside and let her in.

"Chris I swear nothing happened between me and Nathan!"

"Oh yeah that looked completely innocent." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah like the time I walked in and you were _on top_ of Haley!"

"That was truly innocent you on the other hand were sitting in your ex-boyfriend's lap!"

"Nothing happened!" Peyton nearly screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore Chris!"

"Neither can I. I think maybe we should just end it now."

"Our relationship? Chris no! That's not what I meant."

"What relationship? The only thing we ever do is fight and fuck."

"Chris that's not true-"

"It is, and you know it is."

Peyton cried her way through the rest of Chris speech about why they shouldn't be together. He's made up his mind already and there was nothing she could do to change it. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and walked to his car without looking back at her but he knew she stood at the door of that hotel room with tears in her eyes watching him leaving and only when the tears consumed her did she close her eyes.


End file.
